desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Renee Perry
Biography Renee is Lynette Scavo's former college friend and sorority sister. Renee is described a housewife who has become disenchanted with her humdrum lifestyle. Early Life Renee was a college-alum of Lynette's from back in the '80s. They were college rivals. Season 7 Renee arrives on the Lane to visit Lynette. Renee talks about her life as a rich athlete's wife. She and Lynette banter but it soon turns hurtful with Renée insulting her in front of the other women, telling Lynette she hasn't succeeded in life and has let herself be tied down to a suburban life. The other girls and Tom are stunned when Renee shares how Lynette had a threesome with the stars of the college rugby team. Lynette decides to throw Renee out and tell her off, but Renee confesses that she's getting a divorce. She had discovered Doug was having an affair with his agent's assistant and when Renee said he had to choose, he chose his mistress. Taking pity, Lynette tells Renee she can stay. Lynette assumes Renée will move back to New York but instead, she rents Edie's old house on the Lane in order to make her own stay permanent. It is hinted that Tom and Renee had an affair years ago, a secret Tom insists Lynette can never know. Renee and Bree go out clubbing and Renee ends up going home with Bree's handyman Keith. Bree, feeling jealous, calls Keith that night and tells him she needs him to fix her sprinklers. Renee is furious that Bree stole Keith out of her bed and tells her she'll enjoy taking her down. Renee then learns Bree is a grandmother and uses the fact to her advantage, trying to sabotage Bree's relationship with Keith. Bree gets back at Renee by ruining her date with Keith. Renee eventually realizes that Bree likes Keith more and lets her have him and the two women make peace. Lynette and Renee start a new business in interior design, after a little persuasion from Renee. Renee suggests hiring Susan as Lynette's nanny. Lynette is reluctant, but eventually agrees. Lynette ends up comforting Susan when she feels bad about not being as financially stable as her friends. Mike has taken the job in Alaska, and Susan accepts Lynette's offer to be baby Paige's nanny, even though she originally thought she was being hired to work in Lynette and Renee's new business. She overhears a new client of Lynette and Renee's, and suggests that she ask her daughter for her favorite characters to paint on her wall. The woman likes Susan's idea. Renee gets mad at Susan, while Lynette wonders why her friend is acting strange. Susan eventually reveals that she feels the nanny job is beneath her, and is shamed to be the poor person in her group of friends. Lynette comforts her, saying that money can't change the way she looks in their eyes. Renee decides to have Lynette and her family and Susan and M.J. over for Thanksgiving Dinner, but the kids are not allowed in the house. So they eat out on the driveway because as Renee told Susan, "the cops won't let me put them in the street". Renee reminisces with Tom about how she always picked the wrong men, while Lynette is tracking down Susan. Susan overhears Renee crying and later at dinner, Renee tells her she's still in love with a guy that she had an affair with 20 years ago. Later that night, when Renee is drunk and about to fall asleep, she tells Susan that Tom Scavo is the guy. Susan tells Tom that she knows about the affair and suggest Tom asks Renee to move off the Lane. Renee is furious when she finds out and tells Susan she's not moving. When the riot gets violent Susan is seperated from Renee she does her best to find her. Later she is ontop of a car looking for Susan and yells to Tom after he tells her to get off "I'm looking for Susan. I saw he fall and I think she's hurt!" Later after the rioters leave she finds Susan on the ground and is in shock. Bob and Lee hire Renee to design their adopted daughter’s bedroom. She’s not very maternal, but she’s 20 percent cheaper than their first choice. Surprise, surprise! Renee does an amazing job. She used her past desire to have kids as inspiration. Renee becomes supremely uncomfortable when Lee suggests that it’s never too late to adopt. They obviously hit a nerve. All is well, however, once Renee meets the new kid on the block and agrees to help Bob and Lee should she ever need advice about lady stuff. Personality Renee shares many characteristics with Edie Britt. Renee is smart, sassy, attractive and, intelligent. A party girl by nature, Renee also has a sensitive side, which she has revealed to Lynette several times. And she'll do anything to get a man. Relationships Doug Perry Renee is currently married to Doug, although they are seperated and getting a divorce. Doug cheated on her. Tom Scavo Renee has a special bond with Tom, which Lynette is jealous of. It has been hinted that Renee and Tom may have had an affair years ago, but it turn's out her and Tom had a one night stand twenty years ago. Keith Watson Renee takes a fancy to Bree's contractor, Keith, while the pair go clubbing one evening. Bree, however, manages to stop Keith from falling for Renee. Renee then tells Bree she will get him before she does. Quotations Trivia *The character of Renee was added to the show to fill in for Edie's character, who was killed off in Season Five. Fans hated Edie's death, so Marc Cherry added Renee as the "new Edie" and to "stir up some trouble on the Lane". Category:Main characters Category:Season Seven Category:Housewives Category:Females Category:Season 7 characters Category:Adulterers Category:Divorced characters Category:Businesspersons Category:Homeowners Association members Category:Wisteria Lane residents